


SkyDream -Dream smp Skyrim AU

by Jack_Fr0st_ao3



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dad Schlatt, Dadza, Dream Smp, Gen, How Do I Tag, Kinda, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Skyrim AU, Sleepyboisinc - Freeform, Tommy is dragonborn, dream smp au, high king Dream, minecraft au, skydream, skydream au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Fr0st_ao3/pseuds/Jack_Fr0st_ao3
Summary: -A Dream SMP Skyrim AU-Tommy was raised with his older brothers and father in a small town called Falkreath.after a dragon attacks the town, he and his best friend Tubbo are sent with Wilbur to stay in the capital of Skyrim, Solitude, where he would hopefully be safer. however, fate has different plans for Tommy and Tubbo. As they search to seek out the source of this chaos, Tommy learns that he something called "Dragon-Born". Tommy also learns how vital this can be to save his family from the oncoming dragon menace. However, not everyone is pleased to see a new Dragon-Born in Skyrim.(aka an excuse for medieval Dream SMP)(this will also involve other MCYTs and AmongUs streamers who aren't involved in DreamSMP)
Kudos: 18





	1. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy receives a surprise visit from his older brother

The dawn air sent a chill through Tommy. his eyes squinted as he silently challenged the rising light to a staring contest. Phil had always told him to never look directly at the sun like this, but Tommy couldn't help but watch the alluring sunrise. a thin smile plastered itself onto his face as his eyes followed the shapes of the orange and pink clouds, stretching far across the morning sky.  
Tommy would do this almost every morning. He would wake up as soon as the first sliver of light entered his room and began to warm his face. then, he would sneak out of the farmhouse, and slowly make his way up the rocky hillside, where he would get the perfect view of the rising sun in a break of the dense forest that surrounded his home.  
Tommy let out a sigh and looked down at the large boulder he was sat upon before he began rubbing his eyelids with his palm, muttering something along the lines of "Phil was right."  
After a few more moments of silence, Tommy rose to his feet and stretched out his limbs, hearing a faint crack from a couple of joints here and there. He then began to make his way back down the hill, careful as to not slip on any loose rocks. As he started on his way back through the alpine forest, Tommy could begin to make out the familiar shape of his home in the clearing up ahead. a grin growing on his face, Tommy began picking up his pace. He was almost sprinting by the time he reached his creaky wooden door. The farmhouse was nothing special. Phil had built it with the help of his older brothers over a decade ago, and you would be lying to say that the way it had aged was anything but poorly. that aside, it had kept a roof over Tommy's head for ten odd years now.  
Tommy was panting as he reached to open the door, but, just as his hand reached the handle, he heard a faint crack of a twig in the distance. although Tommy expected such a sound to come from some sort of forest wildlife, his head snapped in the direction of the sound before he could order his thoughts. as Tommy looked out into the forest, he was sure his heart had stopped, even if it had just been for a second. because it hadn't been a goat or elk that had made the noise, it was a person. A person was walking from the dense forest. now it wasn't too uncommon to have guests, even ones who caught Tommy off guard. but someone had never come to visit at dawn. not unannounced like this. Tommy was about to run inside to get Phil, but before he could, the figure in the distance lifted up an arm and waved. huh. the tall trees cast down dense shadows, shielding him from seeing any identifiable features on the guest. slowly, Tommy edged further away from the door and closer to the stranger, squinting his eyes to get a better look. Then, suddenly, the figure stepped into a gap in the trees, and the sun cast its light down, finally revealing the stranger, only for them to be no stranger at all. the first thing Tommy noticed was the flash of long dull pink hair on the man's head, and that was all that was needed for Tommy to break out into a full-on sprint towards his guest. as he got closer, Tommy stretched out his arms.  
"Technoooooo!" he yelled as he finally approached his big brother. Almost jumping, Tommy engulfed Techno into a hug. Techno, on the other hand, huffed and patted the young boy's head. After a few moments of the one-sided embrace, Techno pried the blond off of him.  
"hey, Tommy-" he started, only for Tommy to interrupt him immediately.  
"Techno! what- I didn't- Phil never told me you were coming! this is... this is such a surprise!" Tommy's delighted smile was infectious. luckily Techno had high immunity to poison.  
"uh, yeah. I didn't tell Phil. this was sort of meant to be a surprise visit." he paused as he stared at Tommy. "It didn't work."  
This only made Tommy's smile grow. As he turned on his feet, walking back to the farmhouse, now joined by his brother, Tommy began to fill Techno in on everything that he had missed out on in the months he had been gone.

As he rambled, Techno slowly felt his mind drifting away from the conversation, resulting in him startling back to reality as he heard his name.  
“Techno, are you even listening to me?” Techno looked down at the pouting boy's face and took a deep inhale.  
“I’m sorry Tommy, I’ve been walking for hours now and I just-”  
“Techno?”  
Techno lifted his head to see a short blond man standing in the doorway. Blue eyes wide in surprise.  
“Phil!” Techno exclaimed as he reached to embrace him in a hug. Phil gave a hearty chuckle as he held onto his eldest son. Although Phil saw his children as, well, his children. He had adopted Techno and Wilbur twenty years ago when they were only five years old. The word dad had never been picked up. Once Tommy had been added to the mix, he just followed suit of his brothers. Phil let him since that was what was easiest for Tommy at the time. Still, there was a piece in his heart that wouldn’t mind if the boys called him Father.  
“Sorry for the surprise visit Phil, but I was passing through Falkreath Hold, and decided to stop in. I hope you don’t mind,” explained Techno as Phil led both the boys inside.  
“Of course not, you know I'm always happy to see you, Techno. Come sit down and I’ll make you both some breakfast.”  
Techno and Tommy sat down at the old dining table. Tommy rested excitedly with his chin in his hands, examining his older brother. He was wearing his strongest set of armor. Made with a dark green metal by the name of Orichalcum, Techno’s armor was typically worn by that of orcs. Techno chose this armor set as a way of remembering his family roots. Techno’s mother had been a Nord, and his father an orc. Which resulted in a mostly human appearance, but with a couple of Orsimer traits, such as a lower set of tusks, upturned nose, and a larger build than you’d see on most Nords. There was however a feature that no one was sure of its origins. Techno’s pink hair. Techno liked to say that his hair had been born white, and had been stained over the years with the blood of his enemy. His family, however, knew this is to be false. Phil had found him like that when he was just a child begging on the streets of Whiterun with his Bosmer brother counterpart. Phil liked to say his hair had been a gift from the divines. Techno preferred the blood of his enemies' idea. He had never known his birth father, and his mother died when he was just five years old. He began begging on the streets when he found Wilbur, a fellow orphan around the same age. They became inseparable. When Phil found them, he promised to give them a loving and warm home. He kept true to his word, even when he found a young blond Nord hiding in the Riften docks some years later. Phil always tried his hardest to look after his sons, and to raise them to be strong, hardy, Skyrim men.  
Techno and Wilbur, although both inseparable, ended up living very different lives when they got older. Techno left to become a mercenary and a hunter. Wilbur on the other hand moved to Solitude, where he joined the Bards College and soon became Steward to the High King.  
Phil wasn’t sure what life Tommy was going to live. He was sixteen, which was about the age the older two had begun to show interest in their futures. Tommy however, was content living on the farm with Phil. Phil wouldn’t mind if Tommy chose to stay with him for the rest of his life if that would be what he wanted. Still, Phil could see the potential in Tommy and wanted him to live a good, worthy life. He knew his future held more for him than just a farmer.

Soon, Phil came and served some small pastries to his sons, along with a wooden cup full of water. He sat down with his own meal at the table, and the three of them began a slow conversation as they ate.  
“Tommy,” Techno started, causing Tommy to look up from his breakfast. “A few weeks ago, I came across this amulet at an abandoned bandit camp. I thought you might like to have it.” Tommy watched as Techno reached into a pocket, only to produce a small metal pendant. Tommy’s eyes widened as he reached out to accept the gift.  
“That’s… that’s an amulet of Talos!” Tommy excitedly slipped the amulet over his neck and smiled. “Thank you Techno.”  
Techno shrugged.  
“I know Talos is your favorite Divine, so I thought I may as well give it to you.”  
Phil glanced worriedly from Techno to Tommy.  
“Tommy, you be careful with that alright? Don’t wear it into town… maybe not even out of the house.”  
Tommy turned to the older man with an irritated expression.  
“Why not?” he asked. Phil sighed.  
“Talos worship is still heavily outlawed, if the wrong person sees you with that, you could get in big amounts of trouble.”  
Tommy folded his arms over his chest and pouted, staring down at his meal.  
“I’m serious Tommy, I don’t have the money to bail you out of prison for wearing some jewelry.”  
Techno shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
“Phil’s right Tommy. I don’t think even I could get away with wearing that without consequence. You can still hang it up in your room, make a small shrine or something. It’s not like anyone ever comes here anyway.”  
Tommy’s expression softened and he nodded.  
“Yeah, alright. I guess you’re right. Thanks anyway Techno, I’ll hold on to this.” With that, he gave his brother a small smile before standing up and making his way towards his room.

Tommy hung the amulet on an old nail that stuck out from his wall where it would surely be safe. After, he opened his bedside drawers and pulled out some clothes for today. After settling on a red shirt and some brown pants, Tommy got changed into his new outfit, leaving his pajamas laid on his bed. He came out of his room to still see Phil and Techno at the dining table.  
“I’m going into town,” he said as he swiftly moved past them. Phil looked up at him.  
“Alright then, tell Tubbo I say hi,” he responded, smiling warmly. Tommy turned and nodded before heading out of the house.  
Tommy was once again met with the cool air. He inhaled the pine forest scent and began down the dirt path to Falkreath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the first chapter! feel free to let me know what you think in the comments :)  
> anyway, have a good day/night and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	2. Falkreath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo hang out in town and think about their families.

Falkreath was a nice town, but Tommy often got bored with the quietness of it. The only reason he voluntarily ventured there was Tubbo. Tubbo was an orphan like himself and had been living there his whole life. He hadn’t been as lucky as Tommy and had never been adopted. No one in Falkreath had enough time or money for another mouth to feed. However, the local innkeeper did take pity, letting him sleep around the fire at night. They even fed him all the days that he would work for them.  
Being both orphans, and similar in age, Tommy and Tubbo became best friends.  
One time Phil had even offered him to come and live with him and Tommy, but Tubbo turned the offer down, saying he had made an okay life for himself in town. Tommy knew of course that he just didn’t want to leave all the work in the inn to the innkeeper Minx, who had taken him in years ago.

As Tommy reached Falkrath, he quickly made his way into the inn named “Dead Man’s Drink” where he found his best friend seated alone against the wall, blue eyes fixed on the burning hearth fire. Tubbo’s eyes drifted upwards when he heard the creaky old inn door, a smile growing as he spotted Tommy.  
“Hey! What are you doing in town so early? I haven’t started work yet,” Tubbo said as he got up off the floor, sweeping off dust from ragged pants. Tommy’s face dropped.  
“I thought it was your day off today.”  
Tubbo shook his head.  
“No, Tomorrow is my day off. What are you doing here?”  
“To here to hang out with you, obviously. I guess I came all the way out here for nothing…” Tommy sighed. They both made sounds of disappointment before a disgruntled voice caught their attention.  
“Gods, you two are so annoying… Toby, you can go with Tommy.”  
Both the boys turned to see Minx standing with her arms crossed over her chest, and a tired expression.  
Tubbo’s face lit up.  
“Are you sure Minx? Really? I can go?”  
“Yes! Now go before I change my mind - just be back by mid-afternoon, alright?”  
Tubbo nodded excitedly and both the boys giggled as they exited the inn.

“Wow, who knew Minx could be so nice,” Tommy said, rolling his eyes as the two of them wandered through the small town. Tubbo smiled but furrowed his eyebrows.  
“Minx is a wonderfully nice person. You just wouldn’t know because…” he trailed off.  
“Because why?” Tommy questioned.  
“Well,” Tubbo shrugged, “she doesn’t really like you.”  
Tommy gasped.  
“How could anyone not like me? I am a very fun person to be around!" He defended.  
Tubbo bit his lip and thought about how to respond, as to not offend his friend.  
“I don’t think it's that she thinks you’re not fun…”  
Tommy turned to him.  
“Then what?”  
“Tommy… you know… some people… when they first meet you, can tend to think you can be a bit annoying… at first.”  
Tommy shook his head.  
“Those people just aren’t as amazing as we are! They simply don’t understand… Tubbo?” Tommy paused when he noticed his friend had stopped walking. He turned around and saw Tubbo looking away from him. He followed his gaze to see the large graveyard that sat on the outskirts of Falkreath. Tommy’s expression softened when he saw the sorrowful look on Tubbo’s face.  
“Hey buddy, you alright?” Tommy asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
Tubbo sighed.  
“Yeah… I’m fine,” he assured, but his tone indicated otherwise. Tommy thought for a moment.  
“We can go see it if you want,” he suggested quietly. Tubbo nodded silently, and the boys slowly walked into the graveyard.

She was a passerby, not a resident. She came to Falkreath one night and stayed in the inn. Nobody knew her name, and nobody knew that she had arrived that night with a baby. When she didn’t leave her room in the morning, nobody questioned it. Until the sounds of high pitched wailing came as the sun rose. As the crying persisted, the innkeeper had no choice but to intrude on what they thought to be a neglectful mother. Instead, they found a dead mother and a hungry infant. After they found multiple stab wounds on the mother’s body, foul play was said to be involved - although nobody was convicted of the crime, as no one knew for sure if she had been harmed before or while having a room in the inn.  
At the time, the Inn was run by a young Nord named Minx, who had just taken over as the owner. When nobody else stepped up to take care of the baby, Minx took it upon herself to look after him.

Sixteen years later, Toby stood looking over a blank tombstone. The only indicator that it was his mother's was the small bumblebee and flower he had carved onto it when he had been a child. He gently traced the old carvings with his fingers and took a deep breath, mind filling as he imagined what his mother might’ve looked like. What she might’ve been like.  
Tommy watched over his friend from a few meters away, making sure to give him space to grieve. He felt sad for Tubbo but was glad that unlike him, he got some closure about one of his parents. Both of them had questions about their parents, one being where they were now. At least Tubbo got half of the answer.

Tubbo stood up and turned away from the tombstone.  
“I’m sorry Tommy, I didn’t mean to make today so depressing.”  
Tommy smiled.  
“Hey, it’s not your fault your mother is dead!”  
Tubbo chuckled at that.  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Come on, I think I’m done being sad for today”  
Tommy grinned and slung a shoulder over the shorter boy, escorting him out of the graveyard.

They continued talking as they wandered through the small town, and Tommy told Tubbo about his older brother’s visit.  
“What does Techno even do? Like when he’s away from home?” Tubbo asked.  
“Well, he’s sort of a mercenary. He just travels around Skyrim looking for work where he can get it,” Tommy explained, thinking back about the things Techno had told him about his adventures.  
“Does that… involve killing people? For money?” Tubbo questioned as his eyes locked onto a small bee that flew across the stone road.  
“Uh, I’m not really sure. That’s a weird way to phrase it. He’s not... he’s not some kind of assassin.”  
“Are you sure about that?” Tubbo suddenly turned to him, looking him in the eyes. Tommy stopped walking.  
“Assassins are all sneaky and stuff. That’s not Techno’s style,” Tommy said with a small grin. Tubbo wasn’t smiling though.  
“Sometimes I wonder… If my mother was killed by an assassin…”  
Tommy’s face stiffened and he felt his muscles tense.  
“Tubbo, what are you trying to say-”  
“Shush! Did you hear that?” Tubbo brought a finger to Tommy’s face and looked up, eyes scanning the sky. Tommy gave him a bewildered expression.  
He was about to question him, but then he heard it too. It was an odd sound. Almost like a roar… but it was different to any roar he had heard before. It wasn’t like a bear or saber-cat. In fact, it came from above. Tommy followed suit and looked up, eyes looking out into the blue sky. Then he heard a shaky breath coming from Tubbo.  
“Tommy… look.”  
Tommy followed Tubbo’s eyes, and then he saw it.  
It wasn’t a bird. It was a thing from story tales, and it was flying towards Falkreath.  
“Tommy, is that a dragon?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uploading this a bit later than I hoped, but chapter 2 is here! hope you guys are liking it :)  
> this chapter is also a bit short, so I'll make it up with a longer one next time!  
> anyway, hope you all have a lovely day/night!


End file.
